Lollipop
by LittleGirlOnFire
Summary: AU. "Primero, quiero aclarar que esto no es un diario. Es la bella historia de mi diario vivir." Katniss ayuda a su mejor amiga Annie a conquistar a Finnick, el amor platónico de la chica. Para esto, deben realizar cambios físicos con la ayuda de Glimmer y Clove, y además, Katniss debe sacar a Peeta del camino para que Finnick y Annie puedan salir. Mal Summary :(
1. El Cambio

Capítulo 1

"_Primero, quiero aclarar que esto no es un diario. Es la bella historia de mi diario vivir. Segundo, seguro que se estarán preguntando por el nombre de esta historia; bueno. Es una especie de misterio que revelaré cuando deje de escribir._

_Ahora es tiempo de presentarme. Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo diecisiete años, y por algún motivo este cuaderno llegó a mis manos."_

− ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Annie haciendo que rápidamente cerrase el cuaderno.

− Nada. – Respondí. − ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que te juntarías con Finnick hoy.

− Sí, pero ha surgido un… Pequeño percance. – Dijo.

− ¿Qué pasó esta vez? – Le pregunté.

− Peeta Mellark. – Dijo con fastidio. − ¡Estoy harta, Katniss! Cada vez que voy a salir con Finnick, él aparece para llevarlo a no sé dónde.

− Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer.

− Cierto. – Dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Annie siempre venía a lamentarse a mi lado cada vez que Finnick cancelaba una cita, pero siendo sincera, ¿Por qué Finnick saldría con ella? No es por ser cruel, pero somos las chicas más… Poco agraciadas – Dejémoslo en esas palabras – de toda la escuela. Annie usa brackets, lleva su cabello tomado en dos coletas muy altas, y su ropa… Su ropa era cien por siento cómoda, pero no tenía nada de… Moderno. Yo uso lentes de sol, ya que odio que vean mis ojos, uso la misma ropa que mi amiga y mi cabello amarrado en una trenza.

Vi cómo Annie levantaba el rostro con una sonrisa, con respecto a cómo estaba hace dos segundos su estado de ánimo, la idea de que mi pequeña amiga sea bipolar cruza por mi mente.

− Hay que ir de compras. – Dijo.

− ¿Compras? Pero odias ir de compras. – Dije extrañada.

− ¡De compras! Necesito tu ayuda, eres mi amiga, ¿No?

− Sí, pero no entiendo hacia dónde nos lleva esto.

− Vamos a cambiar de estilo. – Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

− ¿Qué?

− ¡Mueve el culo!

− ¡Annie! – La regañé.

− Vamos, Kat. Eres mi mejor amiga, y quiero conquistar a Finnick, ¿Me podrías ayudar?

− Bien, pero no iremos a esta aventura solas, iremos con Glimmer y Clove. – Dije.

− Mejor aún, ellas nos podrán ayudar.

Genial, ahora tengo que llamar a Glimmer y a Clove para que me ayuden en mi propia tortura. Tomé mi teléfono y les mandé un mensaje, al instante ellas nos respondieron que vendrían por nosotras para ir de compras.

Annie y yo esperamos a las chicas mientras hablábamos de asuntos triviales, vimos cómo la gente pasaba a nuestro lado para irse a sus respectivas casas, entre toda esa gente, a Finnick y Peeta. Intenté que Annie no lo viese, ya que ella estaba de espaldas a su "cita".

De vez en cuando, noté cómo Peeta nos miraba de reojo, intenté ignorarle, gracias a Dios Glimmer llegó para sacarnos de ese momento.

− ¡Bien! Vamos de compras, no puedo aguantar a ver las tiendas. – Dijo Clove.

Nos subimos las cuatro al auto de Glimmer y nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Generalmente no nos juntábamos para hacer este tipo de cosas, nos juntábamos para hacer la tarea, ir a distraernos un poco o cosas por el estilo. Annie y yo éramos un cero a la izquierda en lo que significa moda, por eso jamás hacíamos este tipo de salidas.

Llegamos al centro comercial en unos minutos, pasamos de tienda en tienda, de todas sacando unas cuantas bolsas. O al menos Clove y Glimmer, ya que Annie y yo no habíamos comprado nada aún.

− ¿De verdad no comprarán nada? – Dijo Glimmer.

− No hay nada que me guste. – Respondí.

− Bien, nosotras te ayudaremos a escoger, te verás hermosa en cuanto te pasemos las prendas. – Dijo Clove. – Eso va para ti también, Annie.

Las chicas recorrieron toda la tienda encargándonos las bolsas para poder llevar la mayor cantidad de ropa en los brazos. Quince minutos después, un par de bolas de ropa llegaron con las chicas atrás.

− Clove lleva la ropa para Annie y yo la de Katniss. – Dijo Glimmer

Glimmer nos pasó varias combinaciones de ropa, entramos a los probadores y nos pusimos lo que nos pasaron. Pasamos de atuendo en atuendo, la ropa era realmente hermosa, jamás había hecho esto y era realmente divertido. Con razón las chicas no se cansaban nunca.

− ¡Se ve todo bien! – Dijo Clove. – Pero tendrán que elegir diez de todos los atuendos, ya que creo que no podremos pagar los veinte.

Annie eligió atuendos más coloridos, yo quise elegir unos más oscuros. La mayoría eran cosas negras, algunas pocas rojas o fucsia.

Salimos de la tienda y nos subimos al auto de Glimmer para volver a nuestras respectivas casas.

¡Hola! Bueno, este es el primer Fanfic que subo, y no sean malos, sé que escribir no me queda muy bien u.u Espero que dejen sus reviews y que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Nuestro Nuevo Yo

Capítulo 2

− ¡Katniss! – Gritaba Annie desde afuera de mi casa.

Me levanté de mi cama y le abrí la puerta de mi casa. Ahí estaba ella, la "nueva" Annie. Entró sin decir nada, me miró y dijo:

− ¡Vístete! Hay que ver ahora el maquillaje. – Dijo.

− Mira, no sé qué te hicieron Clove y Glimmer después de que me fui, pero créeme que debió ser grave, es la primera vez que me levantas a las seis de la mañana para algo como esto.

− Vamos, Kat. Necesito tu ayuda. – Dijo suplicante.

− No sé qué tengo que ver yo en tu plan.

− Es simple, luego te lo explico; pero ahora confía en mí.

− Está bien, pero te juro que si algo sale mal, no volveré jamás a confiar en ti.

Annie se puso a saltar, cosa que hacía cuando se encontraba realmente feliz. Me vestí con unos shorts negros, un _tank top_ negro y unas converse del mismo color. Annie me mirón de pies a cabeza.

− Bien, ahora vamos con el maquillaje. – Dijo.

− ¿Maquillaje? Annie, sabes que odio maquillarme. – Reclamé.

− Sí, eso lo tengo claro; pero igual vas a hacerlo. – Dijo.

Genial. Cuando Annie quiere algo siempre lo obtiene, así que no vale la pena estar discutiendo con ella sabiendo que igual tendré que hacer lo que ella quiera.

Me senté frente al espejo de mi habitación y dejé que Annie hiciese lo que quisiera con mi rosto. Le pedí que no usase demasiado maquillaje, ya que realmente odio sentir mi rostro pegajoso.

Al cabo de quince minutos, ella ya había terminado. Me delineó los ojos, me puso sombras algo oscuras y un brillo de labios. Miré a Annie y me di cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por enamorar a Finnick, sin duda el sería un idiota si la dejase ir.

Tomé mis lentes de sol que diariamente usaba, pero Annie me las arrebató de las manos.

− No, te ves hermosa sin esos lentes. – Dijo.

− Annie, odio que vean el color de mis ojos, prefiero la discreción con ellos.

− Pero son hermosos, deja que te los vean.

− Bien, basta. Ya hemos hechos varios cambios y no pienso hacer ninguno más.

− ¡Pero vamos! Necesito tu ayuda, ¿No puedes hacer esto por mí?

− Pero…

− ¿Por favor? – Me interrumpió.

− Pero…

− Por favor. – Interrumpió nuevamente.

− De acuerdo. – Cedí.

− Entonces vamos a la escuela, estamos listas. – Dijo una sonriente Annie.

Salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos a la escuela a pie. La escuela estaba a quince minutos de mi casa, así que conversamos bastantes cosas con Annie, ambas estuvimos muy entretenidas hablando, pues con Annie no existían los "Silencios incómodos".

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela. Todas las miradas posadas en nosotras dos, ¿Y cómo no? Con todo el cambio de ayer. Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela me paré en seco. Annie pasó a mi lado y entró, luego me miró al otro lado de la puerta.

− Entra, Kat. Te ves hermosa. – Dijo.

− No quiero, de verdad. – Dije suplicante.

− Tienes claro que si no lo haces por tu cuenta yo misma te arrastraré, ¿No?

− No. – Dije. – No entraré.

De forma totalmente inesperada, Annie me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia dentro. Noté cómo nos miraban, sobre todo cuando pasamos al lado de Finnick y Peeta.

**Peeta POV.**

− ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás evitando a Annie? – Preguntó a mi mejor amigo, Finnick.

− El que sea necesario. – Dije.

− Agradezco que quieras… "Ayudarme" – Dijo marcando las comillas con sus dedos. – Pero es mi vida y te agradecería que no te metieses en ella.

− ¿Entonces por qué me haces caso cuando te digo "No salgas con ella"? – Pregunté satisfecho, ya que sabía que no podría responder a mi pregunta.

− Porque… Porque… − Finnick comenzó a balbucear. – Porque tiene sentido en su momento.

− ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

− Bien, puede que tengas razón; pero Annie es muy simpática, y creo que podría ser una excelente novia. Además… − Dijo antes de desviar su mirada a otro lado. No entendí por qué su expresión cambió de una tan sincera a una entre sorprendida e ilusionada.

− Tierra llamando a Finnick, ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté algo confundido.

− Mira detrás de ti.

Giré mi vista hacia la puerta en la que pude ver una muy renovada Annie Cresta. La expresión de Finnick era realmente contagiosa, ya que yo terminé de igual manera al verla vestida completamente diferente y algo más producida. Se veía realmente hermosa con ese cambio. Vi como hablaba con alguien escondido detrás de la puerta, luego vi como le tomaba del brazo y le hacía entrar.

Annie no soltó a Katniss después de hacerle entrar, de hecho, hizo todo lo contrario. Noté que Katniss caminaba muy cabizbaja, al parecer, estaba algo avergonzada gracias a todas las miradas posadas en ella.

− Sube la mirada, te ves bien. – Le dijo Annie mientras pasaba al lado de Finnick y yo.

− Mierda, Annie… – Respondió Katniss en tono suplicante.

− Te ves bien. – Le respondió su amiga.

Miré como se alejaban de nosotros, y de reojo miré a Finnick, quien estaba casi llenando una cubeta entera por su baba al ver a Annie.

− Sólo porsiacaso, a las chicas se les mira a los ojos. – Le dije en son de burla.

− No molestes, que noté como mirabas a Kat. – Dijo.

− Mejor vamos a clase, se hace tarde. – Dije intentando evitar eso.

− Sí, a biología, clase la cual concuerda con Annie y Katniss.

− ¿Y qué? Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

− Nunca te había visto con ganas de ir a clases, ¿Estás bien?

− Andando. – Dije empujándole para dirigirnos al salón.

**Katniss POV.**

_"No sé por qué, pero a las personas les afecta el físico de los demás, no dejan de juzgar si se ven bien o mal con la ropa que llevan, jamás he visto que se atrevan a pensar '¿Será cómodo lo que está usando?', no. La gente se deja llevar por las apariencias, y realmente me está molestando. En estos momentos Finnick no deja de mirar a Annie. Después de haberle ignorado todas las propuestas de citas, hace un cambio de físico y él se fija en ella._

_Estoy realmente contenta de que el plan de mi mejor amiga esté funcionando, pero no me gusta de la forma en la que está consiguiendo la atención de su amor no correspondido."_

Por fin era hora de irnos a casa, y yo estaba sentada escribiendo fuera de la escuela, esperando a que Annie hiciese acto de presencia para poder irnos a casa.

− ¡Katniss! – Gritó una voz muy conocida por mí.

− ¿Tú? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Dije entre sorprendida y emocionada. Me levanté de mi asiento para ir a abrazarle.

− ¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu amigo? – Preguntó divertido.

− No, pero estoy muy sorprendida de verte aquí, creí que estabas con Madge. – Dije con un poco de fastidio. Realmente, no me agradaba esa chica para mi amigo.

− No seas enojona, Catnip. Vine aquí exactamente por eso.

− Explícate, Gale. – Le dije.

− Quiero que se encuentren esta tarde a las cinco, para que se conozcan, ya que pasarán bastante tiempo juntas de ahora en adelante.

− ¿Qué? – Pregunté confundida.

− Crj… La señal se está cortando… Crj… − Dijo fingiendo fallas telefónicas.

− Gale, no estamos hablando por teléfono.

− A las cinco en el café al que siempre vamos, ¡Adiós! – Dijo yéndose rápidamente.

Genial, ya no tenía forma de zafarme de ver a Madge. Y sólo puedo decir que nos hemos visto solas una sola vez, en la cual ambas terminamos con jugo derramado sobre nosotras.

_¡Bien! Hasta aquí dejo el segundo capítulo. Lamento la demora en subirlo, tenía planeado hacerlo ayer, pero tuve un pequeño percance familiar, y hoy vino una prima que veo sólo una vez al año (Con suerte) y no quería desperdiciar tanto tiempo aquí en la compu si tengo a una de mis primas favoritas junto a mí xd Gracias por sus Reviews, su Follows y todo, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz (: Espero que me dejen sus comentarios sobre este cap o del Fic, y que les haya gustado._

_No se olviden de seguirme en Twitter dfasghj HeyImCata (:_

_Atte… Cata._


	3. Un Día Totalmente Extraño Parte I

Capítulo 3

Ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. _"¿Por qué, Gale? ¿Por qué me obligas a juntarme con Madge?"_ Pensé esperando a que él me escuchase. Madge y yo no éramos, exactamente, las mejores amigas, éramos más bien como el agua y el aceite. Más bien, creo que iré y le diré que debo hacer otras cosas. Sí, creo que es una mejor idea… Pero, ¿Y si Gale se entera? Mierda. Organizará la junta hasta que vaya.

Me preparé física y mentalmente para ver a Madge, me quedé la ropa que había usado por la mañana para ir a la escuela e intenté estar de muy buen humor para no dar un paso en falso al hablar con la novia de mi mejor amigo.

Salí de mi casa dispuesta a acabar con tal ridiculez, y al llegar al café me di cuenta del retraso que tenía Madge. Me senté en una mesa dispuesta a esperarle, suponiendo que llegaría lo suficientemente tarde como para darme por vencida e irme a mi casa; pero no. Llegó al cabo de alrededor de dos minutos.

Miró a su alrededor, al parecer buscándome, estuvo así un momento. ¿Cómo no lo haría? Con todo el reciente cambio, dudo que me reconozca. Me levanté de mi asiento.

− ¡Madge! – Le dije para que no se pasara una hora parada ahí buscándome. Le hice un ademán para que se sentase junto a mí.

Madge no hizo más que abrir los ojos, por poco creí que se le saldrían. Omití la expresión de su rostro y me volví a sentar. Ella se dirigió a mi lado y antes de sentarse se paró en seco.

− ¿Eres tú, Katniss? – Preguntó.

− Sí. – Respondí un poco molesta, esa pregunta me anduvo persiguiendo todo el día. Madge se sentó y llegó el camarero a pedir nuestra orden.

− Un capuchino, por favor. – Dije.

− Un café con leche. – Pidió Madge.

− En un rato vuelvo con su orden. – Dijo el camarero yéndose.

Madge y yo nos hundimos en un silencio realmente incómodo. No sabía si hablarle o esperar a que ella me hablase.

− Te ves bien, con tu cambio. – Me dijo.

− Gracias. – Respondí cabizbaja.

El camarero volvió con nuestra orden lista, tomamos nuestros cafés y los tomamos silenciosamente.

− ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Digo, aparte de esto. –Dije.

− Claro. – Respondió ella.

− ¿Por qué Gale quiso hacer esta… Junta? – Pregunté.

− Me cambiaré de escuela a la tuya. – Dijo. – Y me asignaron a ti para que me la enseñes. Quiere evitar que nos sumerjamos en un problema como el de… La otra vez. – Agregó.

− Ah. – Dije.

− Oye, Katniss. Quiero pedirte perdón por los problemas que te he causado. – Dijo.

Ante sus palabras, me quedé atónita. Madge y yo éramos enemigas mortales, y no podía ser posible que cambiara nuestra relación de un día para otro. Había un mensaje entre líneas y estaba claro.

− Madge, ¿Estás enferma o te volviste loca? No respondas, creo que ambas. – Dijo tocándole la frente. En seguida, Madge me apartó la mano de su rostro.

− Cuidado, Everdeen. Salen espinillas cuando te tocas la cara. – Dijo Madge.

− Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Te lo pidió Gale o hay una cámara escondida? – Pregunté mirando a todas partes.

− Ninguna. – Dijo con un poco de decepción en su voz.

¿Podría ser?¿Acaso Madge quiere ser mi amiga? Sigo creyendo que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ella no es el tipo de chica con la que se pueda jugar, es seria. Si te ama, va en serio; y lo mismo si te odia. ¿Debería darme una oportunidad de conocerle?

Después de discutir conmigo misma en mi mente, me decidí a hablar:

− Oye, Madge… ¿Te gustaría salir algún día Annie y conmigo para ir… De compras? – Pregunté insegura. Madge esbozó una sonrisa.

− Sí, me encantaría. – Dijo ella; a cambio de su respuesta le regalé una sonrisa.

**Peeta POV.**

Me desperté temprano por la mañana, y el maldito despertador no paró de sonar hasta que me levanté. Me duché y luego me vestí; un rato después bajé para desayunar. Decidí que mi desayuno consistiría en cereal y leche, y al abrir el refrigerado para sacar la leche vi un papel que cayó.

"_Hijo, nos fuimos a Seattle; nos quedaremos all__á__ por unas semanas._

_Te ama__…__ Mam__á__.__"_

Genial. Simplemente genial. ¿No habían salido hace ya unos días? Acababan de llegar y ya se iban. El lado bueno de todo esto es que la casa queda para mí solo.

Me fui a la escuela después de desayunar, al llegar me dirigí a mi casillero esperando a que llegase luego, y al verlo entrar me encontré con algo muy inesperado.

Él venía junto a Annie. ¿Qué hacía con Annie? Y aún más importante ¿Dónde está Katniss? Digo, sólo por curiosidad.

Segundos después de mi cuestionamiento interno, Katniss llegó junto a una chica rubia la cual no conocía. Me les quedé mirando mientras hablaban, hasta que me di cuenta de que Katniss se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Desvié la mirada y me fui.

**Katniss POV.**

"_Hoy ha sido un día bastante extraño, comenzando por el hecho en que he estado todo el día junto a Madge. De un día para otro somos amigas, ¿No es increíble? Jamás pasó por mi mente que podría establecer una conversación con ella. También he aprendido mucho de ella, resulta que le gusta tocar el piano. Ella también ha aprendido de mí, pocas cosas, pero creo que lo ha hecho. El segundo hecho extraño, es que no he hablado con Annie en todo el día; ella ha estado todo el día junto a Finnick. Creo que cuando le vea, le haré un interrogatorio digno de película. Y por tercero y último, las constantes miradas de Peeta. ¿Qué miraba este idiota? ¿Acaso se le perdió algo? Probablemente la respuesta sería que sí, porque no deja de mirarme mientras escribo esto, ¿Algún consejo? No sé para qué pregunto, la única persona que abre este cuaderno soy yo misma"_

Dejé mi cuaderno de lado, tomé mis audífonos y abrí mi libro de matemática. Claramente, no me haría ningún daño estudiar un poco una materia que me costase.

Frecuentemente me distraje por el suave viento que sentía en mi rostro, me encantaba el viento, el aire fresco… Bien, Katniss. Concéntrate. Necesitas aprobar esta materia o te matarán en casa. Nota mental: No estudiar en el patio de la escuela, por muy cómodo que sea.

Sentí cómo alguien se sentaba a mi lado, ignoré por completo su presencia y me concentre en mi arduo trabajo de estudiar.

− ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Dijo una voz conocida.

− Déjame en paz. – Dije intentando ignorarle.

− Por tu ceño fruncido, puedo adivinar que te cuesta esta materia. – Dijo.

− No es de tu incumbencia, Peeta. – Respondí sin apartar la vista de mi libro. – Si no te alejas, te golpearé, y te advierto que crecí junto a mis primos, por lo tanto tuve que aprender a defenderme.

− Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas. – Dijo. Me quité los audífonos y le miré por primera vez.

− Gracias por la oferta, pero no necesito tu ayuda. − ¡Mentirosa! Sabes que la necesitas. Él no hizo más que mirarme. Aparté la vista algo incómoda por cómo él me veía.

− ¿Sabes algo acerca de Finnick y Annie? – Preguntó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

− ¿Qué? – Pregunté confundida.

− Si sabes algo de Finnick y Annie. – Dijo.

− No, no tengo idea. ¿A qué se viene la pregunta? – Pregunté confundida.

− Hm… ¡A nada! Sólo quería saber. Bueno, me voy. – Dijo yéndose.

¿Podría pasar algo más extraño que eso? No lo creo. Cerré mi libro y comencé y saqué mi cuaderno en el que escribía. Al leer lo que tenía escrito, me di cuenta que si había algo más extraño que la reciente conversación con Peeta.

− ¿Quién escribió esto? – Pregunté para mí misma. No hice más que volver a leer las palabras escritas.

"_Él tiene una razón para mirarte tanto, con el tiempo lo sabrás, sólo espera._

_Atte… Lollipop."_

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno. Creo que se estarán preguntando quién le escribió semejante cosa a Katniss ¿Me equivoco? Okay, creo que sí me he equivocado): Les dejaré un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo pero antes, quiero agradecer su Reviews, de verdad que cada uno de ellos me hace sonreír (: ¡Gracias por leer! Y perdón por la demora en subir, lo quería subir ayer, pero no pude.

_Adelanto:_

_Iba a entrar a mi siguiente clase, aún algo confusa por mi reciente conversación con Finnick. Mis pensamientos daban vuelta una y otra vez en esa conversación. ¿Tan rápido? No puedo creer lo que mis oídos escucharon._

_Sentí una mano que me tironeó hasta entrar al baño de chicas, me tapó la boca para no gritar. Esto ya comenzaba a asustarme. Después de hacerme entrar al baño cerró con pestillo, ¿Qué persona con una buena salud mental haría eso? No tardé ningún segundo más y golpeé a mi atacante. Él me soltó de su agarre y le miré. No pude evitar abrir mis ojos hasta el punto de parecer haber visto un fantasma._

− _¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?! – Pregunté molesta._

− _Tú sabes algo. – Dijo._


	4. Un Día Totalmente Extraño Parte II

Capítulo 4

**Peeta POV.**

Nuevamente, no he hablado con Finnick, ha estado pegado a Annie todo el día, lo cual se me hacía algo molesto. Esto es lo que quería evitar, ¿Por qué perder a mi mejor amigo? Lo sé, suena un poco patético; pero él era el único "familiar" que me quedaba, mis padres salían demasiado y por mucho tiempo, con mis hermanos no tengo contacto, y tampoco lo tengo con mis tíos y abuelos. Finnick era como mi hermano, mi hermano mayor. Debía encontrar la forma de dejarle ser feliz sin perder a mi hermano.

− Peeta, ¿Me estás escuchando? – Dijo Delly moviendo sus manos frente a mí para sacarme del trance en el que estaba sometido.

− Lo siento, Delly; pero estoy algo distraído. – Dije sinceramente.

− Ya noté que estás distraído, ¿Se puede saber por qué? – Preguntó.

− No creo que sea lo mejor hablarlo. – Dije.

− Bien, pero concéntrate en Química, sino reprobaremos. – Dijo Delly comenzando a escribir nuevamente.

Delly era una buena amiga y compañera de Química, ella era muy bella, de hecho, era una de las pocas chicas que consideraba guapas y no salía de ella, ya que la considero como una amiga y nada más allá.

La clase terminó y el timbre sonó indicando que comenzaba el receso, en otras palabras, haría algo que ni yo sabía que era capaz de hacer.

**Katniss POV.**

¿Qué le pasaba a Annie? Ya ni si quiera me escuchaba cuando le hablaba. Ya comenzaba a molestarme. De hecho, estaba comenzando a pasar más tiempo con Madge que con ella; y no es que Madge me molestase, la verdad era que me agradaba y… Bien, me fui del punto. El punto es que Annie se estaba alejando descaradamente de mí; pasaba a mi lado algunas veces y ni si quiera me saludaba. ¡Ni una mísera mirada! No debí aceptar el cambio.

El receso había comenzado, y estaba decidida en ir a buscar a Finnick para que me explicase lo que estaba pasando, ya que dudo que Annie se acuerde de mí. Pasé por toda la escuela buscándole, hasta que le encontré saliendo del baño de chicos.

− Finnick. – Le dije parándome frente a él.

− Katniss. – Susurró. − ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo ahora cambiando a su tono de voz normal.

− Necesito que me expliques que pasa con Annie. – Dije yendo al grano de una vez.

− ¿Ah? Pero si… ¡Ah! Creo que ya entiendo. – Dijo mientras yo rodaba los ojos. – Bueno, Kat; creo que estoy enamorado de tu amiga. – Añadió de forma directa.

− ¿Qué? – Dije confundida y molesta a la vez. − ¿Es sólo por el cambio de imagen?

− No, de hecho, antes sólo me atraía, pero ahora que he estado algo de tiempo con ella de amigos, creo que me estoy comenzando a enamorar. – Dijo.

− ¿Estás bromeando? Cancelaste varias "citas" con ella y ahora la tomas en cuenta.

− Eso fue obra de Peeta. – Dijo.

− Mierda, lo mataré. Por su culpa Annie me obligó a hacer este cambio. – Dije muy molesta, pero ya no con Finnick, sino por su amigo.

− ¡Hey! Tranquila, no quiero un homicidio. – Dijo.

− No lo cometeré, aún. – Dije. – Gracias por haberme dicho, Finn; de verdad.

− No hay de qué. – Dijo yéndose.

Luego de la conversación, terminó el receso. Caminé por toda la escuela esperando llegar a alguna parte; sólo hasta que me di cuenta de que debía entrar a la siguiente clase. ¡Maldita distracción!

Iba a entrar a mi siguiente clase, aún algo confusa por mi reciente conversación con Finnick. Mis pensamientos daban vuelta una y otra vez en esa conversación. ¿Tan rápido? No puedo creer lo que mis oídos escucharon.

Sentí una mano que me tironeó hasta entrar al baño de chicas, me tapó la boca para no gritar. Esto ya comenzaba a asustarme. Después de hacerme entrar al baño cerró con pestillo, ¿Qué persona con una buena salud mental haría eso? No tardé ningún segundo más y golpeé a mi atacante. Él me soltó de su agarre y le miré. No pude evitar abrir mis ojos hasta el punto de parecer haber visto un fantasma.

− ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?! – Pregunté molesta.

− Tú sabes algo. – Dijo.

− ¿Y no era viable la opción de decírmelo como una persona civilizada?

− No me escucharías… Y además, ¡Ouch! – Dijo al sentir recién el dolor del golpe que le había dado.

− Espero haberte roto algo de tu rostro, Peeta. – Dije molesta.

− Oye, de verdad lo lamento y… ¡Ouch! Golpeas muy fuerte. – Dijo sobándose la nariz.

− Sólo dime qué querías antes de que te golpee aún más. – Dije.

− Repito: Tú sabes algo.

− Algo de qué, Peeta. – Pregunté, aunque sonó más como una exigencia.

− Sobre Finnick y Annie. – Dijo. – Te vi hablando con Finn.

− Lo único que sé es que están de amigos y él gusta de Annie. ¿Contento? – Pregunté molesta.

− Algo, pero no del todo.

Me dirigí a la puerta para salir del baño, esta conversación era una ridiculez. Sentí como él me tomaba de la muñeca y me acorralaba contra la pared.

− Suéltame. – Demandé intentando soltarme de su agarre.

− No, necesito que me ayudes, Kat. – Dijo.

− No te haré ningún favor. – Dije molesta e intentando liberarme. – Suéltame o gritaré. – Añadí con tono amenazante.

− Inténtalo, preciosa; pero lograré hacer que nadie te escuche. – Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Abrí la boca para comenzar a gritar, pero lamentablemente sus predicciones fueron acertadas. Él logró quitarme el habla con un beso, el cual me sorprendió bastante. Al principio no le correspondí, pero unos segundos después comencé a mover mis labios junto a él. No pude creer lo que estaba haciendo. Ni lo que estaba haciendo él basándome, ni lo que yo hacía correspondiéndole. Con el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida me separé de él, pero aún seguía sin decir nada.

− ¿Me vas a escuchar ahora? – Dijo en un susurro, y muy cerca de mis labios. Yo sólo me dediqué a asentir. – Bien, necesito que te alejes de Annie.

− No entiendo tu empeño en alejarlos. – Dije.

− ¿Lo harás? – Dijo ignorando mis palabras.

− No lo creo. – Dijo soltándome de su agarre, ya que al fin se había relajado. – Quiero que Annie sea feliz. – Añadí dirigiéndome a la puerta.

− Pero no quieres que se olvide de ti. – Dijo.

− Te seré sincera, me molesta que en dos días se haya olvidado de mí, pero si está feliz, por mí está bien. – Dije saliendo.

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi siguiente clase, aun sintiendo los labios de Peeta sobre los míos. Estaba desconcertada por su forma de callarme, aunque pensé, seriamente, en hablar más sólo para que lo volviese a hacer.

Las clases continuaron, nada interesante. Odiaba matemática, los números no me servirían de nada en la vida, para eso estaban las calculadoras. De todas formas, debía aprobar el ramo. Conté cada mísero segundo para la salida de clases, ya faltaba poco… Muy poco. Debía contarle a alguien lo que había sucedido con Peeta, tal vez a Annie, aunque ella está con Finnick. ¿Gale? No, él sólo se dedicaría a burlarse de mí. Madge… No. Aún no quiero contarle sobre mis cosas… El cuaderno. Debo buscar más amigos, no puede ser que ahora tenga que contarle mis cosas a un cuaderno que me encontré en mi casa.

El timbre sonó, gracias a Dios, y salí del maldito salón lo más rápido que pude. Me senté fuera de la escuela y comencé a escribir.

_¿Debería hacer caso a la petición de Mellark? Quiero que Annie sea feliz, sí. Pero no quiero perderla como amiga. Tal vez sólo deba dejarla, si ella está bien así, yo también lo estaré. Creo que mejor dejaré el tema de lado._

"_Responde, por favor"_ pensé para mis adentros, quien sea que haya escrito el mensaje anterior, debía conocerme.

_Bien, aquí está el capítulo (: Espero que les haya gustado. Y les aviso desde ya que no subiré capítulo hasta el Jueves, ya que me voy de vacaciones a la playa, espero que no les moleste esto :/ pero escribiré durante el viaje, así que espero poder subir más de un capítulo :D Y también, veré si puedo subir más tarde otro capítulo, para no recompensar el tiempo que no estaré xd Muchas racias por sus Reviews, de verdad que los leo y sonrío, si me vieran la cara con la sonrisa… xd No olviden comentar y eso :B_

_Atte… Cata._


	5. En Comienzo

Capítulo 5

**Katniss POV.**

Había ido junto a Madge a mi casa, ya que íbamos a hacer la tarea de Español juntas. Habíamos hecho un trato, ella me ayudaba con Español y yo le ayudaba en Francés. Prácticamente llegamos, comimos y hablamos. No abrimos los libros en ningún segundo, y era eso a lo que se debía la visita. Conocer a Madge era algo totalmente divertido, siempre la imaginé como una persona superficial y fría; sólo prejuicios. Madge era una persona muy alocada y sentimental, una extraña combinación. Hablamos de asuntos triviales, hasta que, accidentalmente, algunas palabras salieron de mis labios.

− ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de Gale? – Pregunté, queriendo borrar los últimos segundos de mi vida.

− Yo… No lo sé, las típicas mariposas en el estómago… Pero más que nada, fue algo muy especial, que nunca había sentido por nadie. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Contestó Madge.

− Ah… − Vacilé. – Es que… Yo… Porque… Me… − Comencé a balbucear.

− ¿Kat? Si quieres no me digas. – Dijo Madge suprimiendo una sonrisa de burla.

− Ugh. Es que hoy… Yo… Ugh. − ¿En serio? De todas las palabras existentes, tenía que elegir esas.

− Oye, me estás confundiendo. – Dijo.

− Es que yo… O bueno, no yo, pero… − ¡Maldito orgullo! Si lo digo… Ugh. Madge le dirá a Gale, eso es seguro, y él no hará más que molestarme, ya que sabe mis prejuicios sobre Peeta.

− ¿Ahora en un idioma que entienda? – Pidió.

− Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie. – Exigí, aunque usé un tono lastimero.

− Dime, Kat. Me estás matando. – Dijo.

− Peeta… Me besó. – Susurré, como si alguien nos estuviese escuchando.

− ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó gritando. – Pero… Gale… Tu… Él dijo… Ugh. – Balbuceó.

− ¿Gale te contó sobre los prejuicios que tengo de Peeta? – Pregunté.

− Un poco, me contó cuando le dije lo de nuestra "tregua" o "amistad", aún no tengo claro lo que es. – Dijo de forma honesta.

− Mataría a Gale, te lo juro; pero no lo haré sólo porque es tu novio… Y mi amigo. – Dije.

− Tranquila, Katniss. Y creo que… − Dijo antes de que el sonido de la puerta le interrumpiese.

Maldije en mi mente a quien sea que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta. Al abrirla, me encontré con una sorpresa.

− Hola, Katniss. – Dijo algo apenada.

− Annie. – Saludé con naturalidad.

− Oye, lamento no haber hablado contigo por dos días, pero me preguntaba si quieres ir a tomar un café y ponernos al día. – Dijo ella.

− Hm… Me temo que no, Ann. Estoy hablando con Madge ahora. – Respondí, haciendo caso a la petición de Mellark.

− ¿Madge? Pero ustedes dos son enemigas. – Dijo extrañada.

−Ya no tanto, es que he estado hablando mucho con ella estos días. – Dije pensativa. Al instante, por la expresión en el rostro de mi amiga, me di cuenta de que mi comentario había sonado como una indirecta. ¡No lo arruines, Katniss! Sabes que Annie se molestará mucho por esto, así que mantén la calma.

− Creo que mejor me voy. – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

− Annie, yo no qui…

− No hables, debo irme. – Dijo, yéndose.

Entré sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro; me senté junto a Madge para seguir hablando del tema, aunque ella me devolvió una mirada interrogante.

− ¿Quién era? – Preguntó finalmente.

− Nadie. – Respondí, con algo de duda.

− ¿Quién era? – Volvió a repetir.

− Annie. – Respondí.

− Por tu expresión supongo que una de las dos está molesta con la otra, ¿Cierto? – Dijo una muy segura Madge.

− Sí. – Respondí.

− ¿Detalles? − Pidió.

− Se molestó porque inconscientemente le di a entender una indirecta.

− Comprendo. – Dijo asintiendo.

− Mejor cambiemos de tema. – Rogué.

− Yo tengo un buen tema… − Dijo con una sonrisa.

− Peeniss. – Dijo.

− ¿Ah?

− ¡Peeniss! – Volvió a decir. – Peeta y Katniss, sus nombres juntos son Peeniss. – Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. –Así como Bradgelina, pero menos importante. – Añadió.

− Así que combinaste nuestros nombres porque crees que seremos pareja en un futuro cercano. – Intuí.

− Sí. – Afirmó.

− Este mundo está cada vez más loco. – Respondí ante sus ocurrencias.

− Vamos, Kat. No estoy diciendo que de esta noche a la mañana ¡Boom! Estarán enamorados. – Dijo haciendo gestos con las manos. – Pero algo me dice que entre ustedes dos hay química, si no él no te hubiese besado y tú no le hubieses correspondido. – Agregó, haciendo una pausa. – Sigamos con la tarea de Español.

No supe cómo responder las palabras de Madge, se veían tan ciertas… Pero me negaba a aceptarlo. ¿Cómo que "había química"? No. Tal vez era simple atracción, sí, sólo atracción.

**Peeta POV.**

Debía… No. Necesitaba hablar con Katniss. El beso que le di a ella el día anterior había sido uno de los más extraños de mi vida: Había besado a la chica más "nerd" de la escuela. De todas las chicas del mundo, tenía que ser ella quien me moviese el piso. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no mejor me matas? Para mí, la popularidad era una de las pocas cosas que apreciaba en mi vida. Y haberla besado podría afectar eso; aunque, para mi suerte, nadie lo había visto.

No presté atención a ninguna de las clases en todo el día, estuve esperando a que terminasen las clases para poder hablar con Katniss, necesitaba saber que pasaba con la situación de Finnick y Annie; así que concéntrate, Peeta. Recuerda que estas intenando que todos sean felices.

El timbre sonó indicando que las clases habían terminado, solté un suspiro de alivio y salí en busca de la chica de ojos grises. Finalmente le encontré; aunque no como yo imaginaba. Estaba hablando con un chico, que creo haber visto antes.

− ¡De verdad! – Le decía Katniss. – Madge y yo ya somos amigas, ¿Puedes creerlo?

− Me alegra que hagan esto, aunque temo que tengas alguna trampa para ella. – Dijo él entrecerrando los ojos.

− No seas tonto, Gale. – Le dijo ella, riendo.

− No lo soy, pero no me creo la historia de que son amigas de la noche a la mañana, Catnip. – Respondió "Gale".

− Gracias por tu confianza. – Respondió sarcástica.

− Oye, ya me debo ir. – Dijo él. – Que tengas un lindo día. – Le dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

− Hasta luego, Gale. – Se despidió.

Katniss esperó a que él se fuera para irse. Finalmente, decidí no interferir en su día; aunque al instante dejé de cumplir con eso.

− Katniss. – Le llamé, mientras ella emprendía camino a su casa.

− ¿Qué quieres? – Respondió.

− Necesito saber si hiciste caso a mi petición… − Le respondí.

− En parte – Dijo. −, ¡Y gracias! Todo quedó muy bien con Annie. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

− ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté desconcertado.

− Me refiero a que Annie se molestó conmigo. – Respondió molesta.

− Pero eso no es mi culpa. – Dije con una sonrisa de lado. – Apuesto a que fue algo que tu dijiste.

− En parte. – Respondió, con furia en la mirada. – Si eso es todo, te agradecería que me dejases sola. – Dijo parando frente a su casa.

− Sólo una cosa más. – Dije sonriendo.

− ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó.

Rápidamente, me acerqué a ella y corté cada centímetro que separaba nuestros labios. Al instante noté cómo ella correspondía a mi beso; al principio fue tierno, hasta que ella decidió profundizar el beso. Y justo cuando más estaba disfrutando su cercanía, se separó de mí.

− Nos vemos, guapo. – Dijo seductora, mientras entraba a su casa y me dejaba desconcertando frente a esta.

_Ugh, sí. Lo sé. El capítulo es muy aburrido, de seguro no les guste mucho, ¡Pero vamos! Al menos Peeta no deja de pensar en Katniss e.e Bueno, agradezco sus Reviews de todo corazón, dulzuras (: Y espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado, porque a mí no ._. ¡Disfruten del capítulo! Entre esta noche y mañana subiré el Capítulo 6 :)_


	6. Familia & Amigos

Capítulo 6

**Katniss POV.**

Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido tan bien. Dejé a Peeta muy desconcertado fuera de mi casa, de seguro está ahora mismo ahí fuera sin entender que acaba de pasar. Decidí que podría jugar un poco con él… Sólo un poco.

Peeta era muy conocido en la escuela por ser un mujeriego, había salido con casi todas las chicas de la escuela, o al menos eso he escuchado. Obviamente, era del grupo de los que podrían llamarse "populares". En mi opinión personal, él era engreído, frío y molesto.

Me senté en el sofá de mi casa, esperando a que llegase mi familia de su viaje. Mi familia consistía en mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana Prim; a cada uno le tenía afecto, pero a mi madre y yo no tenemos una buena relación. Nosotras peleamos casi siempre que nos vemos, cosa que no hacemos mucho, ya que trabaja en un hospital y pasa la mayoría del tiempo ahí.

Mi padre, Prim y mi madre habían salido de viaje para atender un hospital en otro estado, al principio sólo irían mi madre y mi hermana, pero luego Prim sugirió que fuésemos todos, a lo que no accedí porque sabía que causaría problemas con mi madre, y era lo que menos se necesitaba en un lugar al que se iba a tratar enfermos.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo mis pensamientos; entró una sonriente Prim a la casa, seguida por mi madre y unas maletas andantes.

− ¡Katniss! – Prim saltó a mí. − ¡Te extrañé mucho! Y cambiaste mucho mientras estábamos fuera, hermana. – Añadió mientras nos abrazábamos.

− Hola, hija. – Saludo mi padre, a lo que yo respondí con un cálido y breve abrazo.

− Katniss. – Saludó mi madre, distante.

− Mamá. – Respondí mientras me iba a mi habitación.

Me senté en mi cama, puse música y saqué mi cuaderno para leer alguna respuesta del tal "Lollipop"… Que nombre tan curioso. Iba a abrir el cuaderno, pero lo único que se abrió fue la puerta de mi alcoba.

− Bueno, ¿Qué me dirás de todo… Tu cambio? – Dijo Prim, entrando.

− No tengo mucho que decir. – Dije ocultando el cuaderno.

− En realidad, tienes mucho que decir. Cuando nos fuimos tu ropa era una combinación entre los atuendos de una abuela y de una niña de cuatro años. – Respondió.

− ¿Gracias? – Dije con ironía. – Además, no le veo lo malo a este cambio.

− ¡Kat! Te ves muy bien así, de seguro ya hay chicos haciendo fila para salir contigo. – Dijo.

− No seas ridícula. – Respondí riendo mientras cada vez se hacía más evidente mi sonrojo.

− Vamos. De seguro hay al menos un chico por ahí. – Agregó. Mi hermana podría ser pequeña, pero muy lista.

− No… − Negué.

− ¡Estás mintiendo! – Dijo parándose de un salto.

− ¡No! Te lo prometo. – Dije avergonzada.

− ¿Quién es? – Preguntó ignorándome.

− Nadie. – Respondí desviando la mirada.

− ¿Cinna? No, él es algo mayor. Podría ser Finnick, aunque no lo creo… Es el chico que le gusta a Annie. – Continuó. – Podría ser su amigo, ¿Peter? No… ¿Peeta? ¡Ese! – Dijo haciendo que me ruborizara, aunque no se dio cuenta. – No, él no. Tú lo od… − Dijo antes de darse cuenta de mi sonrojo. − ¡Es él! No puedo creerlo…

− No está colado por mí. – Dije segura. – Sólo… Hemos compartido unos besos. – Dije en susurros, como si mi padre estuviese del otro lado de la puerta escuchando atentamente la conversación.

− No has tenido un noviazgo desde que Cato… − Dijo dejando inconclusa la frase.

− No quiero hablar de eso. – Dije bajando la vista.

− Hermana, algún día tendrás que superar eso; cometiste un error, pero no puedes cargarlo para siempre. – Dijo.

− No quiero volver a tener un novio, Prim. Lo sabes mejor que nadie; y si pasa algo con él, sólo será por diversión. – Respondí, segura.

− No me parece bien tu forma de pensar, pero no me meteré en eso. –Respondió sonriente.

− Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Le pregunté.

Prim comenzó a hablar sobre todo lo que hizo en el viaje, sobre la gente a la que le ayudó, sobre los lugares que visitó y todo eso. Hablamos durante un rato, hasta que le bajó el cansancio y decidió irse a dormir. Al momento en el que cerró la puerta, saqué nuevamente el cuaderno y lo abrí.

"_No hiciste bien en seguir el consejo de Peeta; Annie está muy molesta. ¡Arréglalo! Falta poco para que Annie se moleste más por notar que no has hecho nada por hablarle. Tic, tac._

_Atte… Lollipop."_

Quien sea que esté escribiendo, debe conocer muy bien a Annie. ¿Quién podría ser? De seguro debe ser alguien que nos conozca a ambas, tal vez Clove o Glimmer, son las únicas personas que podrían apodarse así para responder mis preguntas.

Cerré el cuaderno, temiendo escribir algo que no pueda borrar luego. Esa noche dormí plácidamente, aunque los nervios me carcomían por lo que tenía planeado hacer al despertar.

Ya era de mañana, me desperté sonriente, me duché con agua fría, tal como lo hacía en cada mañana. Decidí ponerme un atuendo cómodo para lo que quería hacer ese día, tal vez un blusón fucsia y unos leggins negros. Todo iba excelente. Me puse un maquillaje leve, sólo un poco de delineador y algo de Lip Gloss en los labios con sabor a fresa. De calzado, me decidí por unas converses necras

Bajé las escaleras de mi casa para encontrarme con el resto de mi familia, quienes me miraban expectantes.

− Hija, vas a la escuela, no a un desfile. − Dijo mi madre antes de me molestase.

− Lo sé, mamá. – Dije. – Pero me siento cómoda así, y no cambiaré mi atuendo para que te calles. – Añadí saliendo de casa.

Me fui a mi primera clase, la cual era Español. Clase la cual compartía con Madge. Me senté en uno de los últimos puestos, esperando a que Madge llegase para hablar con ella; aunque alguien llegó inesperadamente. Vi como hablaba con el maestro, él le pasaba una hoja, mientras que el maestro señalaba el salón. Comenzó a acercarse hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

− Hola. –Saludó.

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Peeta? − Pregunté.

− Asisto a clases. – Respondió.

− Creí que te tocaba Español con el Señor Cooper. – Fundamenté.

− Tuve que cambiar de clase, tuve unos… Problemas. – Dijo.

− ¿Qué clase de problemas? – Pregunté curiosa.

− ¿Qué pasa con tu atuendo? – Cambió el tema. – Por lo general, no vistes así.

Para mi suerte, Madge llegó y se sentó a mi lado. Nos saludó a ambos con su típica sonrisa y le lancé una mirada suplicante. Al instante entendió el mensaje.

**Peeta POV.**

− Oye, Kat. – Dijo Madge. – Necesito consejos, es sobre mi relación con Gale.

Ugh. ¿Gale? ¿Ese no era el chico con el que habló Katniss ayer? Estoy seguro de que es ese. Por otro lado; charla de chicas. De nuevo. Ugh.

Tomé mis cosas y me cambié de asiento, al instante me di cuenta de que sobraba en la conversación. La clase pasó muy lenta, y cuando digo lenta, es que fue lenta. El timbre sonó y tomé mis cosas para irme; y notablemente, Katniss salió prácticamente corriendo del salón.

Después de un rato, salí del salón para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase. Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando siento que una mano me toma del brazo. Es Finnick.

− Oye, necesito tu ayuda. – Dijo yendo directo al grano.

− ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté intrigado.

− Necesito que hables con Katniss, Annie está molesta con ella y no para de hablar de que odia pelearse con ella. Así que quiero ayudarles a que se reconcilien, aunque haya sido una tontería.

− ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo pueda hablar con ella? – Pregunté confundido.

− Vamos, sé que ustedes dos llevan algo. – Dijo insinuante.

− Te equivocas. – Mentí. – Además, tú tienes una mejor relación con ella, mejor dile tú.

− Será muy obvio de mi parte. ¿Lo harás? – Rogó.

− Está bien, pero quiero que me cuentes acerca de lo que has hecho con Annie. –Dije sugerente.

− Te contaré todo. – Dijo sonriendo.

Finnick hablaba de todo lo que había hecho con Annie, y ahora todo tenía sentido. Resultaba, Finnick estaba ayudando a Annie en clase de Matemática, y como la chica es muy distraída, le había costado un poco que entendiese la materia. Después de eso, se hicieron amigos, y querían conocerse mejor. ¡Fin de la historia!

Y pensar que creí estar perdiendo a mi hermano. ¡Soy un idiota! El más grande de todos, creo.

− Ahora dime qué pasa entre tú y Kat. – Exigió.

− Nada, no pasa nada. – Insistí.

− No me creo la historia de que no pasa nada. – Dijo.

− No me creas, pero es la verdad. – Dije con tono desinteresado.

El timbre sonó y nos tuvimos que separar, fuimos cada uno a su clase y decidimos hablar por WhatApps para ponernos de acuerdo en cómo reunir a las amigas.

"**Be a kasa de Kat has ke te acompañe.**

**F."**

"**Mejora tu ortografía, Finn e.e. Y no creas que lo haré.**

**P."**

"**Saves que lo haras, aprovecha para hacer algo con ella 1313.**

**F."**

"**Ja-ja-ja. Muy gracioso ¬¬ Iré, pero no haré nada. Y si llegase a pasar, no te contaría ;).**

**P."**

"**Igual me enterare.**

**F."**

Dimos por terminada la conversación y me "concentré" en la clase. Para mi suerte, el timbre sonó luego, lo que significaba descanso. Sólo una clase más y a casa de Katniss.

**Katniss POV.**

Estaba tranquilamente dentro de mi casa cuando alguien tocó la puerta, salí a abrir y al encontrarme con Peeta me sorprendí un poco.

− Hola. – Saludó.

− Hola. – Respondí su saludo algo confundida.

− ¿Puedo pasar? ´− Preguntó. Automáticamente le di la pasada.

− ¿Qué necesitas? – Pregunté con desconfianza.

− Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar. – Dijo.

− Tienes claro que no iré. – Respondí.

− Creo que sí. – Dijo. – Pero necesito que vengas conmigo, y lograré convencerte. – Añadió.

− Te pediré amablemente que te vayas de mi casa, estoy sola y no necesito compañía. –Dije algo irritada, aunque se me pasó cuando noté el error que había cometido.

− Si quieres nos quedamos aquí… − Dijo sugerente, acercándose a mí. – Tú eliges. – Susurró cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé sobre sus labios; noté como Peeta se sorprendió ante mi gesto, aunque lo recibió gustoso, y casi sin demora, nuestras lenguas entraron en batalla.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos subido las escaleras de mi casa y entramos a mi habitación, le empujé para que se quedase acostado en mi cama. Nos seguimos besando, todo bien. Hasta que sentí como puso su mano en mi trasero, acto seguido, jadeé. Puse mi mano encima de su miembro y el gimió; sonreí mientras le tocaba. Noté como su "amigo" se ponía contento, lo cual me hizo gemir.

La puerta sonó.

− ¿Katniss? – Decía mi hermana desde la sala.

− Mierda. – Susurré.

_Y ese fue el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, definitivamente es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, así que creo que les gustará xd. ¿Y qué más les puedo decir? Cierto. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad. A todos les doy muchas gracias: _**alefinnie, ****Cleoru Misumi, ****Pauli, ****Manzana Higurashi Brief, ****BethWolf, Valicaso, ****Dannie Odair, **** .1 y ****Guest.**___Absolutamente todos sus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa, gracias (:_

_Atte… Cata._


End file.
